<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strikewitch of the X-Men by TheMidnightTalebearer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720290">Strikewitch of the X-Men</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer'>TheMidnightTalebearer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Talebearer Multiverse [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men: The Animated Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Biting, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Groping, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione, now known as Strikewitch, joins the X-Men to battle a new and deadly sentinel. But first, Rogue wants to tap that ass.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Rogue (X-Men)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Talebearer Multiverse [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Eat Me Raw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione's homesick and missing Ron. Rouge cheers her up with some pussy therapy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What’s the matter, sugah,” Rogue asked gently, letting Hermione have a bit more of the covers. “You’re quieter than a mouse in a room fulla house cats. Are ya feelin’ alright?” she asked, reaching over to pet the young witch on the shoulder. Hermione could see the curve of Rogue’s bare, massive, tits peeking out from under the blankets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, thank you,” she replied with a sullen, little, smile. “It’s just...Ron. I miss him so much. And I’m worried sick. I know how he thinks. The poor boy’s gonna go out of his mind when I turn up missing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a tough one, darlin’,” Rogue replied sympathetically, pulling Hermione into a hug. “But Beast’ll figure out how ta getcha back home soon. Till then, ya gotta try not ta beat yourself up about it. There’s nothing any of us can do. Try and sleep now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't,” Hermione replied, beginning to slip into sorrow. “Poor Ron. And Harry. And Ginny...everyone is going to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush,” Rogue said softly, putting a finger to her lips. “They wouldn't want you worrying yourself like this. You need a distraction from your thoughts so you can get ta sleep. I got just the thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cradling Hermione’s head, Rogue kissed the witch deeply, sucking her tongue past her soft, Southern, lips. For a second or two, Hermione resisted, but then she stroked her beautiful bedmate’s silken hair. She returned the kiss with a great deal of ardor, letting her hand slide down the supple curve of Rogue’s back. She hesitated a moment when her hand brushed the waistband of the Southern belle’s plain, white, cotton, panties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Rogue whispered softly, breaking the kiss and holding Hermione’s hand in place. “Please don’t stop. Ron’s not gona hate you for havin’ a bit of fun, is he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she admitted. “He’d probably tell you to eat me raw, but I just feel...you know?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Rogue breathed, stroking the young girl’s cheek. “None of this is your fault. And I think Ron has the right idea, but I won’t push you, sugah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione hesitated a second longer, and then her hand slipped down to cup the panty-covered ass. Rogue let out a low, husky, moan, as she felt her young companion squeeze the, juicy, tender, flesh of her butt. Hermione groped slowly, sending shocks of pleasure racing through Rogue’s lower body. The mutant returned the favor, kneading Hermione’s ass through the cream colored boy shorts she’d worn to bed. Suddenly, the witch lowered her head, taking Rogue’s sensitive nipple into her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yes!” the lovely mutant moaned, slipping her hands into Hermione’s boy shorts. Suck'em, darling. Suck my big tits, and make them feel good. Yeah, sugah. Use those pretty, little, lips. Roll my nipples around with your tongue. Fuck, that’s good, Hermione. Keep sucking for me. That’s a good girl. I’m gonna make you feel good, tonight. Get me all wet down there. Suck those nipples like a cock," Rogue groaned seductively. Her bedmate eagerly acted on instructions, relishing the sensations of the fingers caressing her ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione sucked and rolled each nipple hungrily, just as she asked, drawing loud, lewd, moans from Rogue’s full lips. She could hear the mutant’s heart start to beat a little faster as the moans became a sensuous purring. The smell of her hair was intoxicating, and Hermione’s nipples stiffened as one of Rogue’s fingers found her asshole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ever had anything in there, Hermione?” she asked, tracing the tip around the rim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she replied breathily, blushing a bit. “Fingers, dildos, and cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Rogue snickered. “You like to be slutty sometimes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yes,” she groaned softly, quivering under Rogue’s touch. “Please stop teasing and shove it in me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You asked for it, girl,” replied Rogue with a sly smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione grabbed a lock of Rogue’s hair and inhaled deeply,letting out a loud, depraved, groan as the mutant’s middle finger was jammed up her ass. She rubbed the silky, smooth, tresses against her face, humping back on the invader and feeling her pussy start to juice all over her boy shorts. As the wetness dribbled down her thighs, she tried very hard not to imagine how much she’d enjoy being eaten out by Ron. Instead, she focused on the intense pleasure her bedmate was giving her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yes, Rogue,” she moaned, between slobbering all over the Southern belle’s double Ds. “Fuck that finger deep in my asshole. Do it hard. I like it rough. Smother me with those big tits. Shit, they taste so good. You’ve got me soaking my fucking shorts. Yes, you nasty minx, put another finger in. Oh, hell yes! Churn them for me. Faster! Fuck me like a little slut! Yes! Yank’em down!” Hermione cried out suddenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh,” Rogue whispered urgently, tugging down her shorts. “Someone will hear us.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hermione's Magic Wand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione uses magic to grow a dick.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Accio wand,” Hermione whispered. At once, the thin stick flew into her waiting hand. Rogue eyed it worriedly. In only a few days, she’d learned firsthand how dangerous Hermione’s brand of magic could be. “Akobabae lumaho,” Hermione spoke clearly, and for half a second, Rogue saw herself fade. “We can’t be seen or heard anymore, so eat my sopping cunt raw!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am,” returned Rogue saucily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spread the witch’s legs open and dived at her slit, starting with a series of quick, circular licks. Soon, she was flicking Hermione’s clit with the tip of her tongue and nursing it, just as the girl had done to her nipples. Hermione started quaking right away, and were it not for the spell, her perverted moans would have drawn anyone else in the mansion at once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crotch of Rogue’s panties was by now completely soaked. The heady aroma of Hermione’s cunt danced up her nostrils like a drug. That savory, underage, cunt was driving her crazy, and she drove her tongue in deep, twisting it wildly, spit polishing her bedmate's pussy walls. Rogue kept fingerfucking Hermione’s ass, but she slipped her free hand between her legs, into her own searing slit. Hermione took firm hold and ground Rogue’s head in her pussy, humping her hole against the mutant’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck, you cunt-hungry bitch! Stretch those walls! Let me ride that sexy face of yours! You’re so fucking hot, Rogue! Keep eating that cunt! Oh yes! Suck that clit! Fucking bite it for me! Harder, slut! Grind it with your teeth! Slam those fingers in my ass! Oh fuck, I’m close. Just a little bit more! I think I’m gonna...OH FUCK!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rogue’s mouth was full of juice within seconds, and her face was glazed like a Krispy Kreme donut. Hermione locked her legs around her head tightly, so that  Rogue nearly choked on the amount of juice she squirted. In the end, the voluptuous mutant felt like she’d swallowed at least a gallon of water. Hermione let out a little satisfied sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your turn," she whispered, waving her wand just above her cunt. Her pussy lips fused together, and a thick, veiny, foot of rock-hard cock replaced it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me!” Rogue exclaimed in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I plan to,” Hermione giggled, Vanishing her friend’s panties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waved her wand a third time, slathering her cock in a fragrant lube. With a sly smile, she aimed her monster at Rogue’s twat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give it to me, you kinky bitch!” she grunted hornily. “Push it in my cunt! Oh yes, sugah! Just like that! God, that fuckmeat feels amazing up my gash, churning all that slit slime and stretching me out. In and out, bitch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Use that girl cock! Tell me you’ve fucked a boy up the ass with that thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I have!” Hermione gasped in reply. “And he loved every fucking minute of it,” she grunted, slamming into Rogue’s cunt hard. "Shit yes, Rogue! Your pussy’s grabbing me so tight. It feels like velvet, and it’s so damn warm! Your juices are running down my big ass balls! Those bastards are full of scalding hot cum! I’m gonna pump that shit deep in your womb! Beg for my cock snot, you big-tittied slut! Beg for it like a good girl, Rogue! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, God, Hermione,” Rogue moaned loudly as slit slime cascaded down her legs. “Ram that cock into me! Please plaster my womb with that baby batter! A dirty, horny, cum dump like me needs every fucking drop! Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hermione! Breed this bitch!” she pleaded at the top of her voice. “My womb needs to be flooded to capacity! Give it to me please! I can’t stand it anymore! I’ve just gotta have your jizz in me! Grab my hips! Shove yourself in deeper! Own this motherfucking cunt!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione hastened to act on instructions, groaning obscenely as she jackhammered into Rogue. Within minutes, the mutant was screaming and thrashing wildly as intense waves of pleasure roiled her very senses. Her orgasm seared across the branches of her nerves like fire, and she called to her lover from deep in her blissful fog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cum in me, Hermione. Show me how slutty you can </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>be! Knock me the fuck up with that monster dick! Fuck! I feel it! Yes! Blast my fucking ovaries! Oh, SHIT!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione unloaded six thick spurts of cum in Rogue’s fertile womb as the lovely mutant rode the aftershocks of her cum. When she recovered, she scooped the witch’s cum out of her cunt and swallowed it as greedily as a bear in a beehive. The pair collapsed in each other’s arms and made out for five solid minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I can sleep now,” Hermione panted wearily.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to hear it,” Rogue whispered. And the pair fell unconscious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you analyzed the data, Beast?” Professor X asked solemnly, watching the various metrics fill the large computer screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have indeed,” Beast replied just as seriously, “and the news is grim. Trask has completed work on a new Sentinel. It’s code name is apparently Mimic, and it is clearly techno-organic. According to this, thirteen mutans have been murdered for their DNA.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My God,” Xavier breathed sorrowfully. “How can he be so cruel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is animated by hate and fear, Charles. A man like that has little compunction. He’s going to want to test his creation, and to do that, he’ll need to draw us out. I don’t know how he plans to do that, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” the professor replied with a bitter frown. “Fifteen children have just gone missing. All of them are mutants. I thought the evidence of their removal was just a little too obvious. We have to do an end run around him: find out all we can about his new weapon and rescue the children.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I am right in assuming you intend to employ stealth, might I suggest Strikewitch as a team member. I’ve observed the effectiveness of her Sneaking Spell. It’s quite remarkable. Only a telepath could find anyone under its influence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Xavier remarked thoughtfully, “and she is remarkably well trained for combat, but I want Rogue to go along to keep an eye on her. She’s clever and powerful, but she has little experience with this world. Also Wolverine and Storm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rogue and Hermione are likely still asleep. I’ll have Jubilee wake them up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have the teen assemble in the meeting room as soon as possible. Heaven knows what Trask will do if we don’t stop him.”  </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>